Invincible Love
by Kol and Elena
Summary: An: In this one shot The Originals can't die of the white oak ash stake and Finn and Sage are now along with Klaroline Kolena Bamon Kalijah and kolatherine that's the name for Fics with Kol and Katherine pairings. Are my favourite pairings along with
1. Chapter 1

An: In this one shot The Originals can't die of the white oak ash stake and Finn and Sage are now along with Klaroline Kolena Bamon Kalijah and kolatherine (that's the name for Fics with Kol and Katherine pairings.) Are my favourite pairings along with Kennett.

Invincible Love

As soon as Stefan slammed the white oak ash stake into Finn he actually knew this was it that he would die and leave Sage alone he didn't want to die he had only just reunited with Sage and his family .

This is it. He thought numbly only he didn't feel pain he looked at Sage who was running towards him and he realized that his family were not far behind her.

He then noticed that Elena had stepped in the alleyway a dark look on her face as she glared at Stefan Salvatore.

"You will not kill my family you bastard" Elena yelled.

"Damon Klaus Tyler NOW!".

The three men lunged at Stefan and grabbed him and Bonnie began to chant a spell.

"_Exodus dies muela Sabbath foloso avenge thee and destroy the eternal tree that started this." _Bonnie cried as thunder rolled causing the sky to turn black and lightning flashed.

Sage was now beside and he held to her tightly as they all watched the White oak ash stakes burst into flames.

An Agonising scream shot through Stefan as black smoke began to rip out of his mouth blasting into the sky.

The sky cleared and everyone shakily stood up.

"Is it over? Sage asked him holding his hand.

Finn glanced around "No this was just the beginning "he said to all of them.

AN: Might continue if I get up to 90 reviews


	2. Chapter 2 Cursed

Special thanks to CrimsonGold32 beverlie ShiloCoulter musiclover8912 Hellsleprechaun Supernatural-Girl17

Pairings: Kol and Bonnie Elijah and Katherine Finn and Sage Damon and Elena and Matt and Rebekah.

Authors Rant: I am pissed off at the season three finale I mean what the hell I swear to god know I will never watch TVD now that Alaric and Klaus are gone well Klaus isn't but for crying out loud Julie Plec do a better plot. And for Caroline well I felt like smashing the TV in damn her and go Bonnie and Rebekah and as for Damon I hope he tells Elena to go to hell and well there goes my Klaroline pairing honestly Caroline is a idiot.

Hope they don't kill off Kol.

Chapter 2 Cursed Town

Everyone knew that something evil was coming to Mystic Falls and they were ready for it.

The first victim was Lucy Bennett Bonnie's cousin and her murder had been horrific.

Lucy had been repeatedly raped ,tortured and her womb had been removed post mortem and taken and she had been dressed up in a fifteenth century dress that a prostitute would wear in that era and grapes had been placed next to her body . She had been found in alleyway with the word TRAITOR OF THE FAMILY written in blood with an inhuman hand print.

Bonnie was now the last of the Bennett witches Bennett and dealt with it fairly with the help of Kol her newly revealed mate and with the help of her friends she coped well.

Only things got a hell of a lot worse.

The second victim had been Carol Lockwood and to say the murder had been overkill would be the understatement of the century as Damon put it.

Carol Lockwood had been tortured and had been forced to drink wolfs bane telling them all whoever was murdering them knew they were supernatural or related to supernatural people.

Rebekah and Matt had found her with her head decapitated and the word Traitor OF THE BLOOD written on the wall with a bowl of human blood next to her head with red lightning flashing on the night of her murder and blood splattered everywhere.

Caroline's mother had evacuated the town aside from the gang and that's when it happened.

They had just finished sending off the last of the town's people from Mystic Falls when the sky turned black and red lightning and thunder flashed and clapped against the sky and rain began pouring down.

Caroline had just finished packing the last of her and her mom's things in the car they were all going to live with the originals it wasn't safe anymore. When she smelt blood and looked around for the source and boy did she find it?

The rain was weeping blood.

Caroline screamed and ran to see if her mother was safe.

_Please god let my mother be safe please._ She begged.

Caroline ran into the living room to find her mother dead.

Liz Forbes hung from the living room chandelier with her feet dangling; she was dressed in a blue gown with her hands lying limply at her sides.

Her mother's face was tinged blue and …. Her eyes.

They were missing.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore she ran to the Mikaelson house screaming Klaus's name over and over again like a broken record.

"KLAUS HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME"! She screamed knowing she looked a sight.

Klaus came running outside his face white as a ghost when he saw her the girl he loved.

"Caroline sweetheart what happened to you?" he snarled fury in his tone when he saw that her clothes were soaked in blood but not hers.

_Oh no He thought horrified._

Caroline's mother's blood.

Klaus pulled her in his arms and ran inside the house where everyone was waiting.

"Your safe now Caroline safe we won't let anything happen to you I promise" he said holding her tight.


End file.
